


An Angel's Inner Demons

by Marsupeler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cute, Emotional, Guilt, Happy Ending, M/M, Possession, Smut, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: Dean gets himself into a sticky situation with a demon who has possessed his best friend Castiel, but when cards are layed out on the table, will Castiel stay possessed, or will he fight harder to respond to the hunter's feelings?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Just wanted to go off the record by saying that I am not Marsupeler, I am her best friend. I don't have an Ao3 yet and she was kind enough to lend me her account, so we're sharing it for now! Can you say friend goals!? When I write something on her account, you will most likely see a note at the beginning of the story ending with my pen name, Queen Crowley~!
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this over the course of a couple days. I hope you guys enjoy it! <3  
> ~Queen Crowley

Dark. It was too dark; darker than the motel where he was just a few hours ago. Dean was just coming back up from a deep sleep as he rolled over on his side to see what time it was. His green eyes trying to scan the dark room he was in, he frantically searched for his phone. Instead, he found his hands were bound, the cold touch of iron on his wrists. A draft in the air brushed against his skin.

"Wh..." Dean tried to speak, but ended up coughing hard, repeatedly. His throat was dry and scratchy and he couldn't talk at all. He couldn't scream, or call Sam or Bobby for help just in case they were there. He was powerless in the small, dark room he was in. He was alone.

Or was he, really?

The room got slightly brighter as a small, old-fashioned lantern lit the hallway he was in. From the dim light, he noticed markings along the wall in front of him. He knew now that he was in a jail cell. A dungeon? How had he even gotten there?

Then he heard a voice.

"Hello, Dean."

It was all too familiar of a voice. Usually a blessing to hear. "Cas..." Dean's voice was hoarse as he practically whispered the words.

Castiel's shadow ran along the opposing wall, creeping. He stood there on the other side of the bars, looking at Dean as if he was an animal in a zoo. Or even worse... food. Castiel licked his lips. "I see that you've gotten quite comfortable there. Unfortunately... well- you can't leave."

Dean went to say something, but he ended up having another coughing fit. Castiel laughed, slightly amused with the Winchester boy's torment. Castiel chuckled. "Mhm... mhm. Are you done now?"

He looked at Dean, the angel's ocean blue eyes piercing into the hunter's green ones. He looked like his mind was processing many thoughts. "Listen... Winchester. I don't really like you; in fact, I hate your guts. But you know who does like you?"

Castiel tapped on his head with his index finger repeatedy, drumming on his scalp. "This little guy does. Right in here. Of course- he's caged up there... and he was probably never going to tell you, anyhow--"

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, his voice cracking, practically choking on his words.

"Well, well. The wounded lion roars," Castiel teased back. "You don't remember me? I'm the one demon that stayed behind with your little friend when you went on that hunting trip a few months ago with Castiel. Of course, now I'm Castiel. New and improved!" The demon seemed pleased with his work; he was almost too prideful to swallow.

Dean tried speaking, but yet again, no words came out. He was still trapped, still powerless against the evil thing in front of him possessing his friend and putting his vessel into an all-out war. It was probably Hell up there in Castiel's mind. He hoped and wished that his friend would get out alright, that everything would be fine and that Castiel would be freed from whatever messed-up possession he was involved in. However, the angel most likely wasn't going to win right this instant.

Dean grimaced as he looked up at Castiel's impostor. "What..." Dean coughed. "What do you want with me?"

Castiel chuckled, opening the dungeon gate and walking in with the lamp, his eyes bright and glaring at Dean. "Well... Let's just say... The hunter will be the prey for now."

"When I get out of here..."

"Who said you were leaving alive?" The demon sneered. He leaned in, face to face with the same danger that helped some of his other comrades meet their deaths.

Castiel 2.0 looked down at Dean condescendingly. "You know what? I'm feeling pretty... generous today. Tell you what, I'll grant Castiel his last wish from you before I cut you up into little bits and feed you to some hellhounds. Sound good?"

"Go to Hell," Dean responded.

"I live there, actually," the demon smiled. "And don't talk to your new and improved angel friend like that."

The demon... Castiel... Dean didn't know what to believe anymore. Had Castiel just lost his marbles or was there still a demon left? Only one way to find out. Before he could continue to process his thoughts, Castiel charged towards him and pinned him up against the wall, his hands on Dean's shoulders like years before when he saved him from demons in Hell. Now, he was the demon.

Castiel leaned in, the smell of blood and something else Dean couldn't recognize. He could see Castiel's face clearer now, and he looked a mess. There was a gash in his forehead, almost entirely healed, but not quite. He had a crazed look in his eye, his dark hair mangled and slightly greasy. He looked like he had taken a shower, but soon after commited genocide. What was even scarier was that Castiel seemed to take pleasure in it, in the look of fear in Dean's eyes now. Dean wanted to call for help, but his voice was still too sore.

"Well. I better stop stalling. Pucker up, buttercup," The demon impostor teased.

Dean tried to struggle but his chains were too short to do anything with the demon close-range. Not unless, of course, Dean was freed. But he doubted this beast would do anything to help him.

Quickly, Castiel grabbed the back of Dean's neck, using the other hand to carress his face. He quickly took a deep breath and huffed back out a small groan of desperation before connecting his lips with the hunter's, giving a slow, sensual kiss. What was more weird was that Dean didn't seem to want to hesitate.

"Hmm. Enjoying yourself, you little manslut?" Castiel asked, teasing him, breathing words softly and slowly into the Winchester's ear.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. He tried to look tough, but he was doing a bad job of it. Especially now. Secretly, he loved Castiel. He longed to be with him. He longed for this... he dreamt of it every night and day, just not the way that it was happening. And even though Dean knew it was all messed up and wrong, and that it wasn't actually Castiel, he still secretly enjoyed it. He sighed, wanting more.

Castiel definitely provided Dean with the "more" that he wanted. The angel-demon began to trail soft, sensual kisses down Dean's neck before biting down near his collarbone. He hissed, "You taste so good... Maybe I should eat you instead of the hellhound..." but he continued. He persisted, trailing more kisses down Dean's body.

Dean groaned softly. Something seemed off about how this demon was acting now. Could it be that somehow Castiel's feelings were stronger than the demon's?

Dean couldn't continuously think without being interrupted, his stomache yearning for more attention under the belt. He truly believed now that, if he persisted, he would help his angel friend fight off the demon within him.

The small sound of kisses was still audible; Dean could still hear the demon having his way with him. Then he heard it.

Clink.

Castiel undid Dean's belt buckle, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling out his throbbing, desperate, erect member. Castiel smirked devilishly, not bothering to say anything. Instead, he took his hand and firmly gripped the hunter's cock, to which he was returned a moan.

Castiel perked up and his eyebrows raised up. "Oh... How naughty..." He chuckled, continuing at a slow, teasing pace.

Dean tried to squirm and struggle again, but it was no use. He could barely move at all. He wished he has super strength; he would have done anything to kill that son of a bitch that was possessing the real Castiel.

Dean decided that he was going to try and do something. He huffed and moaned. "Excorsamus te--"

The demon cut him off with another kiss. When they parted, the look in the demon's eyes was terrifying. His eyes went black. "Do it again, I dare you..."

 _Shit,_ Dean thought, _I need another plan._

He decided to try and talk to the real Castiel through the demonic impostor.

Dean looked closely at Castiel. The person he was seeing wasn't even Castiel, but it was the closest he could get. Dean's throat felt a little better now, so he spoke. "Cass... This isn't like you-"

"I'm your new 'Cass', so you better get used to it," the demon inside teased.

Dean ignored him and continued, "We've had so many great times together. We've been on so many adventures, been through so much together... And you're just going to sit here and let a demon take hold of your body like this?"

Demon Castiel shook his head. "No, no. Dean-"

"Castiel. Please, please fight it off! Fight him out... For me." Dean's heart began to sting as he spoke, voice cracking, "I've lost everyone. And every time I lose someone, you're there for me. You've always been there. I don't want to do it with a demon in your vessel... I want to do this with you."

Then, finally, Dean was able to push out those four words he had been holding in for so long. "Cass... I fucking love you."

Suddenly, something snapped in the demon inside of Castiel. It was almost as if a battle was going on inside of the angel. Bright sparks and slight smoke poured out of Jimmy's mouth like fire from a dragon. It was intense. And yet... absolutely incredible.

"Cover your eyes, Dean!" A distorted Castiel commanded Dean, the sound of wind wooshing and suddenly what sounded like a distant sonic boom.

Except... it wasn't a sonic boom. It was Castiel back to normal. He looked down at Dean, his angelic eyes now restored. He looked on the verge of tears, almost like he was human. Sympathy. That was the word. He kneeled down to Dean, taking him out of his shackles and holding him in his arms. "I... Dean, I'm so sorry."

"Cass, it's okay. Don't beat yourself up about it. I mean, it takes a lot to fight one of those sons of bitches; trust me, I've tried it before."

Castiel looked out the small window in the dungeon room, a very intimidating shadow of his invisible wings evident on the wall behind them. In a flash, Castiel was off with Dean. They were up in the air for possibly a split second before landing in front of the motel Dean and Sam were staying at. From the looks of it, it was extremely late; Sam was most likely still asleep.

Castiel turned to face Dean. He still had questions that had yet to be answered. Things that he needed to know. He needed to know the truth.

Castiel cleared his throat, healed Dean, and then asked, "Dean?"

Dean looked at the angel. "Yeah...?"

"Did you mean it when you said that you loved me?" Castiel's eyes were an intense shade of blue.

Dean looked away for a second, not speaking a word. His cheeks turned red as he looked back up at Castiel. Castiel didn't need Dean to answer at this point; he had been around the humans enough to know what the silence all meant. Without warning, Dean's crush leaned in and practically slammed his lips into Dean's. They were inseperable for the time being... they were lovers.

When they parted to take a breather, Castiel looked at Dean. He smiled a little bit and raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to continue what the demon started?"

"How about we just start fresh? Because I don't want to have anyone but you," Dean replied, his whispers low and sexual-sounding.

Castiel nodded and teleported them to an empty motel room in the same vicinity, pinning Dean up against the wall. "Well then, your guardian angel is here to please," Castiel whispered in the hunter's ear.

The angel started to kiss down Dean's neck as Dean leaned his head back.

After that night, Dean knew for sure what the touch of an angel really felt like. And it was definitely the most hands-on religious experience he had ever had.


End file.
